Rose Garden
by ShadowXseed
Summary: When four guys got accidentally/forced to go to an all girls academy now they have to face stress, exhaustion and seduction... sort off... Ratings T cuz i'm paranoid Multicrossover... Modern
1. Prologue

**Welp, this is just prologue… hope you will enjoy it… so yeah, this story would in a modern era. At this point Astrid would be similar to Camicazi but in her own way. This story would be somewhat PU… I think…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon, Frozen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Rosario Vampire and Disgaea 2.**

**Prologue: Beginnings**

~Horrendous Residence~

"Dad! What do you mean we're moving?" Hiccup exclaimed in surprise. "Well, your mother and I talked about your education. You clearly the top and she said that she went to a school once that she said was prestigious and very focused on making a student excel, it's a great suggestion so I decided that you'll attend that school" Stoick, Hiccup's dad, replied calmly. Hiccup is only child, he may not be what Stoick wanted but accepted, Stoick wanted Hiccup to be physically strong that can tackle problems head on physically but seeing that Hiccup managed to do things uniquely namely intelligent approach and worked. He accepted and supports Hiccup as much as possible plus he does secretly liked that about Hiccup since it makes him remember Valka, his wife, from Hiccup. "Does even mom know about this?" Hiccup asked. Stoick shook his head "Nope, It's a surprise to her. She would love the idea of you walking in her footstep, well sure I would like you to walk in my footstep as well but it seems you already do but in your way" Stoick replied honestly. Hiccup sighed in amusement, he knew his dad tries to be fatherly as possible but he just do it in his way but not seeing what it may result and just focus on what he envisions. Hiccup thought for a moment then remembers that he would have to leave his friends, he felt sadden at this fact.

Hiccup now have to say goodbye to his friends and Astrid, especially Astrid his best friend. She supported him every time he needed and he did the same to her as well. "Dad, is it possible for us stay here? I mean it's not necessary to have such prestigious school to go to, here is enough" Hiccup reasoned hoping that it would persuade his father. Stoick shook his head in disagreement "Sorry Hiccup, but I already enrolled you to it". Hiccup looked down clearly depressed. Stoick saw the look on Hiccup's face "It's about your friends isn't it? About Astrid?" Stoick asked but knew the answer. Hiccup nodded "what am I supposed to tell them? I don't even like leaving them" Hiccup replied weakly. Stoick patted Hiccup's back "Don't worry lad, in your vacation you can still visit them". "you? Don't you mean we?" Hiccup asked confused. "Nope, you'll be moving, you'll be staying in a dorm and don't worry we'll be sending you an allowance every week" Stoick replied. Hiccup sighed "So what school am I going to anyway?". "Its…." Stoick replied.

~Meanwhile at Sawada Residence~

"Kaasan! What do you mean? And Reborn why aren't you coming? Aren't you supposed to be my Tutor?" Tsuna asked clearly flustered about the situation. Reborn kicked Tsuna on the forehead then back flipped in mid air as he landed with grace while Tsuna fell back flat "Calm down dame Tsuna" Reborn said . Tsuna stood as he rubbed his forehead, he sighed in defeat. "it's a school where I go to when I was a child" Nana replied with gleam in her eyes. Tsuna just looked at his mom incredulously "Although I don't remember about that school much but I do remember about it being prestigious, it has dorms so you'll be staying there" she admitted. Tsuna sighed despite it was clearly weird to go to a school that you don't even know much but seeing his mom happy about it making him not to protest "So what's the name of the school anyway?" Tsuna asked "Its-" Nana was cut off when Tsuna exclaimed "Wait! How come Reborn you're not coming?! You're my Tutor". Tsuna looked at Reborn and saw him calmly sipping tea on the table completely ignoring him. Tsuna sweat dropped "Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn spoke "It's a school and besides as of now you can handle problems in your own plus who in their right mind would attack the boss of the most powerful Mafia in the world" Reborn state confidently. Tsuna is a simple kid if you exclude the fact that he's a mafia boss. Despite being a mafia boss he's kind, caring and friendly.

"But… what about my friends?..." Tsuna spoke sadly. "Your guardians and I will visit you some time so don't worry about it" Reborn spoke calmly but his sadistic gleam in his eyes were completely hidden, he deduced that with Tsuna around ordinary things becomes extraordinary. Tsuna sighed "So what was it again Mom?" Tsuna asked. "It's…." Nana replied.

~Meanwhile at Gregard's Residence~

Ji was sipping coffee when suddenly someone barged in his house. He looked around and saw Miwayumi smiling sadistically. Ji was sweating nervously but trying to stay calm as possible "What?" he asked. Miwayumi still kept smiling "Well, nothing just happy that we're going to be in a same school" she said happily. Ji sighed "Don't remind me…" Ji said then looked away and sipped his coffee again. Suddenly a knife was planted on his table, he looked at Miwayumi nervously, her smile was now became terrifying as he just sweated nervously. "oh, I'm going to keep reminding you if that's your attitude" Miwayumi replied as she now glared daggers at Ji. Ji just nodded slowly clearly terrified at the situation.

"Now, you'll be joining my club in…" Miwayumi spoke in authority.

~Meanwhile at Shura's Residence~ **(A/N: Adell has no surname or at least not have been revealed yet, so I made one for him and to those who haven't played Disgaea 2 or haven't finished yet, somewhat spoiler alert)**

Adell was watching the news but suddenly he heard someone familiar yelled "ADELL!". He looked around then head his door bust open. He immediately looked at the door "Adell, as of now I chose you to be my bodyguard. You will accompany me in school so you'll be attending the school that I attend and you'll serve me" Rozalin commanded. Adell sweat dropped "Are you sure you wanted body guard? Not Butler, because I'm not a butler material, not that I wanted to be anyway" Adell said uninterested. Rozalin puffed her cheeks "What? Can't you be both?" she asked a bit rude. Adell sighed "Of course not, I don't mind the bodyguard thing but a butler is a no way and wait… isn't that supposed to be a girls only school?" Adell replied confused. Rozalin nodded "Yes, though being a Zenon makes it easy to bend some rules" she answered proudly. Adell sweat dropped at Rozalin's spoiled attitude "Look, it doesn't mean that you got the old man arrested for impersonating your families name and kidnapping you means that you can do everything" Adell explained. Rozalin's family is soo wealthy to the point that it seems she could buy anything though in reality it has limits. Adell and Rozalin's relationship blossomed on when Adell accidentally met Rozalin when he was applying for a job at Zenon CO then they found out that the guy who claims that he's a Zenon and the father of Rozalin, he investigated.

It turns out that the guy who claimed that he's a Zenon is actually an imposter and Rozalin was the real heir due to the freaking bastard killed Rozalin's parent. Rozalin was devastated at first and ended up crying on Adell's arms and slept at his house though no sexual stuff happened much to Rozalin's comfort and her heart fluttered at that fact. She now knew that Adell's a ladies' man who happens to not like women so much since he was fooled so many times. After few plans that made the imposter seen as to be a fraud, police arrested him and made Rozalin the CEO and pretty much made such an impact to both of their lives as they now lovers though Rozalin kept denying that and Adell is kind of an idiot in such things not that it was his fault since women played him and hurt him pretty badly both physically and emotionally since he has bad luck when it comes to a women because he dated pretty much psychos.

"Hmmph, I can and I will..." she said with pride, "_and I'll use my wealth to be with you…. Adell_" she mentally added. Adell sighed "Fine…" he said in defeat. Rozalin smiled brightly making Adell smile as well "Good, because I already enrolled you, school starts next week" she said cheerfully then skipped out of Adell's house. Adell just jaw dropped at the revelation as he thinks of what he should do since he will go to hell… full of girls… means full of playful girls… "_At least Rozalin would be there_" he said to himself mentally then sighed.

~Meanwhile at Frosoona's Residence~ **(A/N: it's all I could think of Anna and Elsa' surname)**

The two sisters we're chatting about hairstyles suddenly they heard a doorbell. They walked towards the door then looked at the peep hole or whatever it is called. They saw their cousin, it was Mizore Shirayuki **(A/N: Yeah…. I made her their cousin…. I hope not that doesn't disappoint you guys)**. The two sisters rushed at Mizore then embraced each other "Wow, Mizore it's been so long. You've grew beautifully" said Anna in amazement. Mizore smiled "Thank you Anna, you two as well grew beautifully" she said politely. The three giggled then the two sisters invited her inside. Elsa guided her to the living room followed by Anna "So, Mizore, what brings you here?" Elsa asked. They all sit down on the sofa "Ah, well I enrolled to your school, I thought it's great idea to come with you when going there. You know, keeping each others some company" Mizore answered honestly. Anna nodded "Of course, it would be soo much fun, it's too bad that there won't be boys there" Anna somewhat teased the two. Elsa and Mizore blushed lightly "Anna!" Elsa exclaimed in embarrassment. Anna smiled innocently "What?" she innocently asked yet she knew what Elsa meant. "It doesn't mean you've got a boyfriend means you could rub it in, plus boys are troublesome, just wants you to be his trophy or something" Elsa reasoned. Mizore shook his head "Not all, I know…" she said solemnly as she remembers the time she had with Tsukune even though his heart already belonged to Moka she couldn't help but to fell in love with his kindness, caring and nurturing attitude. **(A/N: At this point the time where Mizore hang met Tsukune and the group was intead of highschool now as elementary)**

Elsa sighed "Fine… but you do know that it's a girls only school so it would have no boys in it right?" she asked. Mizore nodded "Yes" she answered. Anna clapped her hands cheerfully "Alright, as of now we would be going next week so we should prepare" Anna spoke sounding mature. They all nodded "Alright, to Roseto Academy!" Anna cheered. They cheered.

**So… yeah... so how bad was it?... comment some suggestions, no flamers… and if I should make it fantasy or just stick with no supernatural abilities.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go the first chapter. I'm glad to know that some liked the story. At this point, each of the characters homes are near to each other to the point that they don't need a plane or a ship except Mizore. At this fiction Anna and Miwayumi are the only freshmen that are one of the main characters, the rest are sophomores.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon, Frozen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Rosario Vampire and Disgaea 2.**

**Chapter 1: The Guys**

~Hiccup's Room~

-Night-

Tomorrow 's the day he's moving for a better school, as much as he likes the idea he never did liked leaving his friends but it seems that there's no other way since he's already been enrolled. He already bid farewell to his friends, it was terribly hard to say it to Astrid. He could still see the depressed face of Astrid, the tears that are building up in her eyes. It brought him only pain, he could not bare to see that on her face ever again. He sighed sadly as he get packs his clothes and stuff, he took a circular handle with two buttons then placed it near the belt where the belt has ten some sort of cartridges containing a highly flammable green gas. The circular handle is actually a sword, the upper button of it is actually a button to make the blade appear while the gas from the cartridge makes the blade blaze beautifully. Hiccup is a genius, he invented stuff like that. Suddenly he heard a noise on his window. He walked towards it after he grabbed the handle as he prepares to defend himself if any threat appeared. He opened the window as he got suddenly tackled to the ground by an unknown person, he squirmed a bit but stopped when he heard a sniff. He looked closely to the unknown and saw it was Astrid crying "A-astrid?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Astrid looked sadly at Hiccup "I'll miss you…" she sadly admitted. Hiccup sighed "I'll miss you too…" Hiccup admitted as well. "Visit us some time Hiccup…" Astrid said with a weak smile, trying to show a supporting face. It would've been believable if she's not shedding tears but Hiccup nodded understanding what she was trying to do. Hiccup took her hands and latched his pinky on to Astrid's pinky "I promise… that when it's spring break I'll immediately come back here and bring some friends if I ever make one" he solemnly promised. Astrid smiled, suddenly the door burst open. They looked at the door and saw Valka and Stoick looking at them in astonishment. "Erm… well… sorry to disturb you two, we'll talk later Hiccup" Stoick awkwardly said. Hiccup and Astrid was confused at that then they both decided to look at themselves and saw that they were in a very compromising position. They both blushed at that then immediately stood up "Wait" Hiccup said before his parent got to leave the room.

Hiccup's parent stopped and looked at the two, "So, what do you guys want to say?" Hiccup asked. Valka sighed "Well, your loving father actually enrolled you to a school that I studied before" Valka said a bit unease. Hiccup nodded "Yeah, he said that few days ago" Hiccup said.

Valka sighed "Hiccup, It's an all girl's school…" Valka said. Hiccup and Astrid eyes widened in surprise as Stoick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What?!" Astrid and Hiccup exclaimed. "Well, it's a school for girls, but apparently Stoick managed to get you enrolled in it. I'm quite surprised that he actually got you enrolled". Valka admitted. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's collar "If I found out you're juggling two or more chicks at the same time I will personally rip you to shreds while I dismember your balls first" Astrid threatened. Hiccup cringed as he immediately held his balls in protection then nodded "Y-yes Ma'am" he said in terror. Valka giggled at the scene "Alright, that's all we wanted to clarify. Hiccup, as of now you'll be out of your comfort zone I hope that just because you're in a group of your opposite gender means you'll held yourself back, just think of it as a challenge" Valka said comfortingly. Valka and Stoick left the room, leaving the two best buds alone. Hiccup sort of panicked, he has no idea how to deal with girls except Astrid. He was thinking of how he would make friends where there's only girl there. Astrid sighed "Alright Hiccup, see you soon" she said as she prepares to leave Hiccup's room via the window. Hiccup sighed sadly "Alright, goodbye Astrid" Hiccup said. Astrid nodded then she looked at Hiccup one more time as bask at the moment, the moment where Hiccup is still here near her.

She loves Hiccup though not in a romantic way but more like a brother though she had a crush on him once but somehow her crush became a love for a brother. She looked forward then down at her landing spot to see if it's clear. She jumped down and landed safely then walked back towards her home. Hiccup sighed as he prepares himself for the day he goes to the academy. He decided to take more cartridges and grabbed a bag full of 'em.

~Next day~

It's time for Hiccup to go, he got ready and took all of his packs, at this point he looked like going camping since he took some of his inventions just in case of such situation demands of such equipments. He bid his parents farewell earning a teary goodbye from a loving mother while his dad is quite good at masking his sadness, he may be the one that got Hiccup to the academy but you can't change the fact that he is a loving parent who just wants the best for his son. They went to the train station fortunately all of his friends came as well to see Hiccup leave, to look at a friend one more time. Snotlout even shed tears while trying to keep his 'manliness' intact, sure he bullied Hiccup before but that ultimately changed when Hiccup tried to befriend him. It turns out they have some stuff that in common that they enjoyed very well. They made a very heartwarming goodbye hug Tuffnut cried like a baby only to be beat up by Ruffnut to Tuffnut's comfort. Hiccup seemed to start to believe that Tuffnut is a masochist. With one last look to his friends and families, this made him want to cry but held it inside very well.

Before he got in the train his parents and friends gave him their photos, to his parents it was their family photo while to his friends it was them in their time at the school. Hiccup looked at the photos and smiled at it "Thanks… guys… I'm so going to miss you all" Hiccup said honestly. They all laughed at that "You better go Hiccup, your father would like to end this already because I'm sure he's having troubles of holding his tears back now" Valka said trying to tease Stoick just to make this farewell more cheerful, besides Hiccup isn't dying just going for awhile but that doesn't stop them from missing Hiccup already, despite the fact that he hasn't even left yet. They laughed again then Hiccup nodded and got in the train. Hiccup found a seat and sat on it then looked at the photos again "_I haven't left yet but I already miss those guys…_" Hiccup said to himself mentally.

~Few hours later~

The train had passed some stations and he's near the academy now. Suddenly he saw a brown haired guy who seems to be nervous and seems to be troubled on finding a seat. "Hey, there's a vacant seat here" Hiccup said to the nervous guy. The guy looked at him then nodded and sat on the opposite side of Hiccup's seat "Thanks" the guy thanked. Hiccup nodded and smiled a bit "I'm Henry by the way but my friends calls me Hiccup" Hiccup said while he held his hand towards the guy. The guy smiled then shook Hiccup's hand "Hiccup? Ah well, my name's Tsunayoshi but you could just call me Tsuna" Tsuna greeted. Tsuna wondered where Hiccup was going "So, Hiccup-san where are you heading?" Tsuna politely asked. Hiccup sheepishly rub the back of his neck "Uh, well I'm going to an academy" Hiccup answered. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise "Wow, Me too. So what academy you're going to?" Tsuna asked cheerfully. "Ah well, dad said its name was Roseto Academy, pretty weird name at least in my opinion" Hiccup answered. Tsuna nodded "It's Italian, it means Rose garden, it baffles my mind of why they chose the name Rose garden" Tsuna admitted. "Ah, well I guess it may be just a coincidence or the guy who owns it is somewhat loves tranquility or some sorts" Hiccup said unease. Tsuna nodded "You might be right" Tsuna said.

~Another Few Hours later~

They've arrived. They got off the train and exited the station. Tsuna was a bit nervous but a bit calmed at the fact that he won't be alone this time since he met Hiccup. Hiccup and Tsuna went to the academy, they knew the way thanks to their mothers who remembered how to get there. They stood at the gate as they were mesmerized at the same time terrified. They are now confused why is there no boys here besides themselves. "Uhh… Hiccup I think we're in a wrong academy" Tsuna said flustered. "Hiccup looked around "Uhhh… no… Mom said that this academy is for girls only… at least that what she said" Hiccup said unease, despite the fact that he saw this situation coming he seem to can't stop feeling that something bad is going to happen. The girls are now looking at them with some sort of hunger in their eyes. They sweated nervously in fear that these girls would kill them clearly getting the wrong sign. The girls were clearly ogling at Tsuna and Hiccup as the two guys took a step back terrified. "Hiccup, what should we do? if we stay here we might get killed" Tsuna whispered. Hiccup gulped nervously "I have no idea…. But to run to our dorms first to unload our packs then take what's necessary and head to class" He whispered back. Tsuna nodded "Alright on count of three" Tsuna whispered. Hiccup nodded "one… two… three…" they both counted in whisper then burst out running. Tsuna opened his bag while running and took out his schedule even though he have no idea what Hiccup's schedule is he just assumed that Hiccup has the same schedule that he have.

Tsuna looked at the schedule while running with Hiccup, his class is Class 2 - A. they separated for a while to go to their respective dorms and meet again at the hallway. Tsuna looked at the classrooms they just passed Class 1 – C. They ran just kept running 'til they found Class 2 – A. They stopped running then panted obviously that they're both out of breath. After few seconds of recomposing themselves they looked at each other and gave a nod. They stood nervously in front of the door then opened it and looked around. They were somewhat relieved at the same time horrified at what they saw. They saw two guys slumped to their seats who look completely displeased, it horrified them that there were only four guys in the class while has twenty eight girls. The class looked at Hiccup and Tsuna as a number of girls squealed while there are few who didn't and some are seems that are not uninterested. We walked towards the two guys and greeted them. The red hair smiled at us, we could see the two scars in his cheeks "Hey guys, I'm so glad that there's more than two guys in the class. I thought I was going to lose my cool back there. So the names Adell Shura" the red haired greeted while the dark haired sighed "Yes, it's seems that it got better but still clearly outnumbered by 1:7 but anyways Ji Gragerd" the dark haired greeted.

Tsuna and Hiccup nodded "Ah, well my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, you could just call me Tsuna" Tsuna introduced himself as Hiccup did the same "Well, and I'm Henry Horrendous Haddock III, though you could just call me Hiccup". They all nodded "So, as of now it's clear that we may be the only guys are in this school. Now what do you guys plan to do?" Ji asked. "Ah, well for me I have none since I was just force here to be a 'bodyguard' to a spoiled girl even though it was completely irrelevant and unnecessary" Adell answered as a blonde girl near him got a tick mark on her head. The blonde girl smacked his head "what do you mean spoiled jerk" the blonde said while a killer aura emitting on her. Adell sweated nervously as he tries to find an excuse. "Ah… No… I mean… um… there's a spoiled milk…. That's it, a spoiled milk" Adell tried to bail himself out of the blonde's to-kill-list. The blonde girls pouted and turned away from him while her arms crossed clearly not buying Adell's excuse then walked away. Adell sighed then turned back to the guys "Ah, well… that was some sort of… friendly… I guess" Hiccup said unsure of what to think at this point. Tsuna thought for a second "Wait a minute… are you all guys new here?" Tsuna asked. Hiccup, Adell and Ji nodded "Ah, so do they still do the 'introduce yourself' thing?" Tsuna asked. They all sighed at that "I rather not do that… specially when I get the vibes that girls wants to kill me" Hiccup admitted. "Ah, well same for me" Tsuna said.

"I'm not really fond with this introduction stuff, but rules are rules so I would do it if and only if it's required" Adell said. "meh… I hope not, I'm not interested with all introduction bullshit. It's not like we would even remember if we're not interested to remember a person's name and if we are interested to know the person's name we could just ask them directly and not announce names on the whole class for no relivant reason" Ji said completely annoyed at that idea. "Ah, well, let's just hope that won't happen" Hiccup said earning a nod from all the guys.

~Few minutes later~

The teacher came. She stood in front of the class "My name is Priere, Maou Priere and I'll be teaching you guys for this semester so let's get started" the pink haired teacher said. She looked like no older than twenty five which made the guys unease by the fact that she's so young yet seemed already strict. "Now, as of you are confused why there are four boys in our class, according to the principal he doesn't not state the reason why so let's just ignore that small detail so, since the four guys are new students they might as well introduce themselves" Ms. Priere said. "_Damn it…_" the guys said mentally in unison. The guys sighed then walked in front of the class, neither of them would like to stand there alone so they just thought of just do it one by one but stood together. "_Ugh… let's just get it over with so we could go back to our seats_" Hiccup mentally said to himself. "Alright... so my name's Henry Horrendous Haddock III" Hiccup said desperately want this situation to end as a giggles could be heard throughout the class. "Do you have any hobbies Mr. Haddock?" Ms. Priere asked. Hiccup nodded "Ah well, I do like to invent stuff and sometimes draw stuffs" Hiccup answered "Hiccup, Draw me like one of those French girls!" suddenly a random girl exclaimed.

Tsuna and Adell snickered hearing that while Hiccup just looked down in embarrassment and blushed. The teacher nodded then gestured for someone else to introduce themselves. Adell sighed "very well, the name's Adell Shura, my hobbies are boxing and pretty much some sports" Adell said earning a squeal to some girls and some are drooling much to Rozalin's irritation. The nodded again as Tsuna timidly looked at the class "well, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada though I prefer to just be called Tsuna and well my hobby would just be hanging around with my friends" Tsuna said shyly while some girls are murmuring that Tsuna's very cute and stuff. The teacher nodded again as Ji somewhat emitted an aura saying 'I hate you all please die'. The class was quiet that point "Ah well. The name's Ji Gragerd and my hobby is Kendo, 'nough said" Ji said a bit threat in his tone. The class was very quiet and and Hiccup could've sworn he heard a cricket, luckily for him a certain someone wasn't there otherwise he would be in a big trouble. The teacher faced palm at Ji's way of introducing himself "alright, go back to your seats so we could start the discussion now" the teacher said with a tone of authority. The guys nodded and sat back to their respective seats as some of the girls still oogling at them, undressing them with their eyes except Ji though, since some of them are pretty scared of him and the fact that he's not that attractive.

Hiccup took out his notes as he felt like that he was being watched despite the fact the guys are at the last row. He looked around and saw that there are some girls that were looking at him and a certain beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair looking at him who immediately looked away unlike the others. He find the girl's reaction cute but still terrified at the other girls. Tsuna on the other hand was completely flustered his intuitions tells him to run and hide but of course he's require to stay so he just looked around. He noticed a cute girl with violet hair looking at the teacher then looked around and saw him. Tsuna blushed as he thought that the girl would think that he was oogling at her while in fact that the girl was a bit flattered at some point. Adell was wondering looking around on what could've the future problems would be but then suddenly a paper landed on his table. He read it 'Adell, it seems that you've met some friends so might as well make them join lunch with us and I know that you don't mind I ask some of my friends to join -Rozalin' Adell sweated nervously then looked at the guys. Hiccup was trying to focus on his work, Tsuna was desperately trying to stay calm as Ji was some sort of spacing out. Adell sighed and just decided to listen to the teacher.

**So… here's chapter 1. I hope that this chapter isn't that bad.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, yeah… in the last chapter it was "meet the guys" and now its "meet the girls".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon, Frozen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Rosario Vampire and Disgaea 2.**

**Chapter 2: The girls **

~Thirty minutes earlier of Hiccup and Tsuna's arrival~

Rozalin got of the car first then followed by Adell who was holding her bag. "Do we have to be this early? I mean it's first day, not much happens in the first day" Adell asked feeling self conscious as girls stares at him oogly. Rozalin didn't like that as well in fact it irritated her so much, to her only one girl that could only look at Adell like that and it's her but of course her pride won't let her admit that. "Quit whining, don't you know the phrase 'Early bird gets the worm'" Rozalin replied annoyed. Adell sighed in defeat and just followed her to class while trying to ignore the stares. Rozalin thought for a second "Alright, Adell you could go and walk around for awhile. I'm going to talk to my friends for a while" Rozalin said with tone of authority. Adell looked at her unamused "Really? Then why the hell did you brought me here to be a bodyguard if you're going to let me wander off" Adell asked. Rozalin sighed "Look, I have standards. I would not make my employees to have no freedom so I'm allowing you to relax for awhile" Rozalin answered. "What's the catch?" Adell asked suspiciously. Rozalin raised an eyebrow "Catch?" she repeated. Adell nodded "You don't actually do anything nice without getting any return" Adell explained. Rozalin fumed inward, "How dare you accuse me of such sort?!" Rozalin roared.

Adell didn't fazed and looked at her seriously. Seeing that Adell was serious, Rozalin sighed then rubbed her temples "Ugh… look, there's no catch. Just go before I change my mind" Rozalin said trying to defuse this infuriating conversation but then the conversation became worth it when Adell smiled at her making her heartbeat soar as her face turned red. "Alright, Thank you. See you later Rozalin" Adell said with a warm smile. Rozalin smiled a bit while trying not to look flushed "N-no problem, just don't be late for class" she reminded him then turned her back from Adell to hide her blush. "Will do" Adell said then he turned around and started to look around before walking away. Rozalin smiled while squealing in her mind "_Adell..._" she said to herself inward then she remembered the day they met.

**(Flashback)**

Rozalin was in her limo going to her father's company building. She arrived, she stepped out of the limo and looked around. It amazed her, she can truly see the success of the company and see that the staffs are truly professionals but one thing caught her attention. There was a red haired guy who appeared to be no older than herself. She eyed him cautiously, she decided to follow him around. The red haired guy sighed "How long are you going to follow me around lady?" the red haired asked. Rozalin was surprised despite that she carefully followed him and made sure that she would not be noticed was still detectable for the red haired guy. "Hmph, I should be asking that question. What are you doing here?" Rozalin asked hoping that she would'nt have to answer his question. The red haired guy faced her "Well, I'm here for a job interview" the red haired answered honestly. She saw his face, he's very handsome and she could tell that he wasn't lying but that just confused her "Listen pal, we don't hire minors" she said a bit rudely. "Really? But there's a guy that recommended me to join here" the red haired guy said confused. She eyed him suspicious "And who that guy might be huh?" Rozalin asked. "Axel, he's pretty much eccentric but not really a bad guy" the red haired guy replied. Rozalin faced palm "Of course… that guy…" she muttered to herself. "Huh? You know that guy?" The red haired guy asked. Rozalin nodded "Yeah, you could say he's a good employee but sometimes an idiot in most occasions but never the less hardworking" she answered. The red haired guy thought for a moment "Um, not to be rude or anything but who are you?" the red haired guy asked. Rozalin snorted "I am Rozalin Zenon, daughter of this company's CEO" she said proudly.

The red haired guy's eyes widened in surprise "Wow, so are you going to be interviewing us?" The red haired guy asked. Rozalin shook her head "No but you should get home, like I said before we don't hire minors" she said this time politely. The red haired guy shook his head "I can't, not until I've tried. This is my chance to get some cash" he said with determination. Rozalin sighed "look, there's allot of other jobs out there and why are you even applying for a job? Where's your parents?" Rozalin asked. The red haired guy sighed "I don't have parents, well I pretty much live on my own since I don't have any living relatives" he admitted. "Oh…" That's pretty much all that she could say. The red haired guy nodded "Yeah… plus I needed the money to save a friend and I would never abandon a friend because abandoning a friend is just isn't my style" he said with determination. Rozalin smiled a bit "What's your name?" she asked."Adell, Adell Shura" Adell answered. "Well, I have a propostion for you. I can give you a job if you're willing to accept it" Rozalin offered. Adell nodded "I accept" he said without thinking what could the job be. Rozalin smiled wickedly as Adell looked at her in confusion.

**(Flashback end)**

Rozalin smiled at that memory then sighed in content while still flushed. She continued to walk towards the class. She arrived, she opened the door and looked around while stepping inside. She saw her friends, she walked towards them and placed her bag in the nearest seat beside their seat. "Rozalin" Miwayumi greeted then glomped her. "Oof" Rozalin stumbled a bit then balanced herself immediately. "So how's all your vacation?" Rozalin asked. "Not much, though Anna sometimes kept rubbing his boyfriend on my face" Elsa said a bit annoyed at the part of her sister. Miwayumi chuckled "You're just jealous that she got one first before you did" she teased. Elsa flushed in embarrassment "I do not. Besides men are disgusting for me" Elsa said clearly embarrassed. "Uhuh… keep telling that to yourself" Miwayumi retorted. Suddenly they heard a voice behind Elsa "why do you even hate men Elsa?". "Um.. who are you?" Rozalin asked. "She's Mizore, a cousin of mine" Elsa answered. "Oh, well nice to meet you Mizore" Rozalin greeted politely. Mizore simply nodded, "So anyways why do you hate men Elsa?" Mizore asked again. "I don't hate men, it's just… I don't know, I just don't like them I guess" Elsa explained. "That's not a reason Elsa" Mizore said. Elsa sighed "Look, could we just stop talking about guys" Elsa said a bit annoyed. Miwayumi and Mizore sighed "Soo, who's the guy you're with Rozalin?" Miwayumi asked.

"How did you know- I mean… what guy?" Rozalin asked. Suddenly Adell came in the room "Hey Roz, do you know where's the cafeteria?" Adell asked while oblivious at the girls behind him were oogling at him. Miwayumi smirked "Oh, I don't know how about that guy" she answered pointing at Adell while Rozalin looked down completely embarrassed. "Rozalin, are you alright?" Adell asked obviously worried and just made Rozalin blush more. Rozalin nodded "O-of course I am baka!" she exclaimed at Adell. "Sheesh, no need to shout. I'm just worried that's all" Adell said trying to calm Rozalin. Miwayumi whistled in amusement but then suddenly they sensed a dark aura approaching. They looked at the door and saw a dark haired guy wearing a lightly blue cap with a really long cloth strapped to his back. The dark haired guy looked around and saw Adell, he sighed "Thank god that I'm not the only guy here… and here I thought I would probably berserk in my first day" he said in a bit exaggerated tone. Adell nodded "I know what you mean… the looks of the girls are just… scary…" Adell admitted. The dark haired raised an eyebrow "Ugh… that's just you dude" the dark haired guy said as he approaches them. Adell shrugged "Anyways so what's your name and what's that thing on your back?" Adell asked.

"His name is Ji Gragerd and the thing strap on his back is private" Miwayumi answered. Elsa raised an eyebrow "You know that guy?" Elsa asked. Miwayumi nodded "Yeah, he's kind of a brother figure to me" she said. The girls nodded at Miwayumi "Wait a minute… aren't you going to be late Miwayumi?" Rozalin asked. Miwayumi looked at her watch and saw that Rozalin was right "Crud… anyways see you later guys, and Ji you better behave or else…" Miwayumi threatened Ji. Ji sighed "Yeah, yeah, now get going or you'll be late. You know how annoying Mr. Weselton is" Ji said earning a nod from the rest except Adell. "Yeah, you're right. Ciao" Miwayumi said then ran off to her class.

~Present at the Cafeteria~

Hiccup, Tsuna, Ji and Adell arrived at the cafeteria, Hiccup sighed "_Finally… that class with Mr. Weselton gave me an awful headache…_" he muttered to himself inward. "So, um… guys a friend of mine wants us to join her and her friends for lunch so would you guys mind?" Adell asked. Ji shrugged "I guess that would be fine" Hiccup answered as Tsuna nodded in agreement. They all nodded as Adell lead them to the table where Rozalin told him. Tsuna and Hiccup saw the girls from before, the one that are unique from the others along with the two new persons. "Soooo… guys these are people I really don't know except the blondie" Adell said while pointing to the table where Rozalin and her friends sit. "What kind of introduction is that?!" Rozalin asked furious at Adell's lame introduction. Adell shrugs "We're guys, we're not into 'fancyness' as much as you guys… errr… girls…" Adell said simply with an unsure about whether to call them girls or guys. Rozalin sighed "Fine. My name is Rozalin and these" she said then pointed towards her friends. "are Anna, Elsa, Mizore, and Miwayumi. So nice to meet you all" Rozalin continued. Hiccup and Tsuna nodded as the guys sat at the opposite side of the girls are sitting "So. Hiccup, Tsuna how did you guys got enrolled in this school since it's obviously… umm… exclusive" Elsa asked politely.

Hiccup sighed "Uh… well since I was technically 'smart' for my old school, dad thought about it. He had a conversation with mom and ended up her telling this school is great and everything but forgetting to add a big detail which is a school for girls. So he enrolled me immediately without researching about this school. Even though I'm really happy for dad trusting mom enough for him to rely on mom's word without researching and most importantly me not being notified but that's just careless of my dad which is kind of surprise for me since he's been too careful everytime" Hiccup said. The girls nodded "So how about you Tsuna?" Anna asked. "Um… not much to tell really but it's kind of similar to Hiccup's. Well my mom kind of enrolled me here since she remembered how great this school is and my tutor supported it. I'm kind of surprised that he did since he prefer teaching me allot and that's how I ended up in here" Tsuna said. "So how about you Ji, we knew Adell's reason since he already told us his reason" Tsuna asked. Ji tipped his hat down "Tch…" Ji made an audible sound. "I told you not to wear a hat while eating and indoors!" Miwayumi yelled at Ji then snatched his hat. Ji sighed "Anyways… the reason why I enrolled here is…" Ji said and paused, the guys and girls looked at him curiously. "Because Miwayumi forced me to" Ji said simply earning a sweat drop except Miwayumi and Mizore.

"What?" Ji asked. "Nothing, I thought you would tell us that you battle a dragon and road it across mountain and a guy prophesized that you would be enrolling here to save the world" Hiccup said sarcastically as the girls snickered while the guys laughed while Ji shrugged. Ji gasped "Holy crap… you're right. I was playing a game last night and there was a fortune telling and it said 'You should be careful for you would be in a great critical position where you're be forced to be out of your comfort zone" Ji said. Hiccup sweat dropped as Tsuna chuckled lightly and Adell slammed his head on the table while pounding the table with his right fist laughing uncontrollably, the girls were laughing as well. After a gut busting laugh, the group panted "That's good one but you do know fortune telling are fake right?" Adell asked. Ji nodded "Of course it is. I just couldn't believe that the fortune teller was lucky enough that such event did happen" Ji answered. Suddenly Tsuna remembered something "Wait… Hiccup… we rushed to our dorms right?" Tsuna asked. Hiccup nodded "Yeah. Why? Forgot something?" Hiccup asked. Tsuna shook his head "No. Is it the one with pink roof?" Tsuna asked hoping that he got the right room due to panic at the moment.

Hiccup and the girls raised an eyebrow "Uhh… no Its the blue one. You could tell that it's for boys since it only has few rooms and seemed to be new" Hiccup answered. Tsuna paled "What's wrong Tsuna? Please don't tell me that you got in the wrong dorm…" Hiccup pleaded. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, completely embarrassed at his mistake. Hiccup sighed "Alright so which room you accidentally used?" Hiccup asked. "Room 103 D - 1" Tsuna answered. Elsa and Anna gasped while Mizore's eyes widened in surprise "What?" Hiccup and Tsuna asked in unison. Mizore blushed lightly "Um… It's my room" Mizore spoke embarrassed. Adell whistled in amusement while Ji patted Tsuna's back "Well, you sure are lucky Tsuna. Not bad" Ji said. Tsuna and Mizore blushed "What the heck are you talking about Ji? I didn't know that it was her room!" Tsuna exclaimed clearly flushed. Ji sighed "That's the point actually. It turns out you don't have to go to a random person to ask if you could get your stuff but instead you can ask her directly since I believe that a friend of my friend is also my friend which explains well enough" Ji said trying to calm Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded then smiled, he faced Mizore "Mizore-san if you don't mind could I go to your room to get my stuff?" Tsuna politely asked. Mizore meekly nodded "Hey, Anna are you and Kristoff going out to get some groceries?" Miwayumi asked. Anna nodded "Yeah, lucky for me that he's paying" Anna answered with a sadistic grin on her face. Miwayumi chuckled lightly "Cool, I hope you don't mind me and Ji joining do ya?" Miwayumi asked. "Nope, I don't though why not all of us. I mean we all have to get some groceries after all, so you guys up for it?" Anna asked. Hiccup shrugged "Meh, Alright we'll come with you guys" Hiccup said as the other guys nodded as well. The group ate then headed back to their respective class.

~Few hours later~

The guys exited the room first then waited for the girls. "Finally, glad that's over" Adell said with an exaggerated tone. Few minutes later the girls walked towards them "Alright, so Tsuna we'll be waiting for you and the girls at the gate after you got back some of your stuff on your dorm" Hiccup said. Tsuna nodded "Alright" he said then turned towards Mizore "Umm, we should get going" Tsuna said calmly earning a meek nod from Mizore. The group separated, Tsuna and the girls went to the girl's dorm room as the guys went to their room.

~Girl's Dorm~

Mizore entered the room then gestured Tsuna to enter as well "Arigato Mizore-san" Tsuna said then bowed humbly as Mizore nodded at him. Tsuna took his slightly opened pack when suddenly metallic gloves dropped from it. Mizore raised an eyebrow then took the metallic glvoes "You dropped this Tsuna" she said calmly, even though she wanted to ask him about the gloves but she decided against it. Tsuna smiled lightly "Thanks" Tsuna said as Mizore just smiled back then nodded. Tsuna took the gloves then shoved it in the bag then headed towards the door but before he opens it and leave he looked at Mizore one more time "Thank you Mizore-san" Tsuna said sincerely as Mizore slightly blushed. Tsuna left and headed towards the dorm, he knew now where his room is now that he knew what building where he would go. Meanwhile Mizore walked towards her bag then opened it, she took a picture frame. It was a picture of Tsukune secretly taken, well of course she's a professional stalker though she's proud to admit that she's stealthy. Mizore sighed then stared for awhile at the picture "_I guess it's time for me to move on huh Tsukune-kun_" she said mentally. She then remembered the look that Tsuna gave her, It was sincere and thankful with a big heart. She blushed lightly "I hope Tsuna-kun is single" Mizore muttered to herself.

~Meanwhile at the Boy's Dorm~

Tsuna arrived at his room, he sneezed "Must be reborn talking about me or something" Tsuna said to himself. Tsuna immediately unpacked his stuff then took out some cash and his metallic gloves and put it on his pockets. The gloves were a gift from his Tutor, Reborn. Reborn told him that only use that when it comes in need, though it happens that when Tsuna wears the gloves it's like he's a complete different person because he becomes serious and calm but never loses his kindness and caring nature. He quickly rushed towards the gate and greeted his friends. They nodded then headed outside to get some groceries but meet up with Kristoff first.

**Gah… soo yeah… sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Everything starts smoothly but the struggle at the middle and finally ends respectively.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon, Frozen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Rosario Vampire and Disgaea 2**

**Chapter 3: Getting to know**

The guys and gals met up at the gate, "So, Whe-" Hiccup said but cut off by an unknown person. " Anna!" the unknown person said, the guys and gals looked towards the direction where they heard the voice. They saw a blonde tall guy running towards them who appeared to be older than them which Hiccup and Adell guessed. When the guy was near them Anna ran towards him and gave a warm glomp/tackle hug "Ooff" the unknown guy stumbled a bit then regained balanced as he hugs back. Anna and the unknown guy stared at each other for a moment 'til Anna remembered that they have an audience and the unknown guy noticed the people who were watching them. Anna look at the guys and gals with a look 'I'm so lucky' "Um… guys this is Kristoff" Anna said while pointing at the blonde beside him then they both pecked each other's lips. The guys and gals nodded but triggered something on the girls side, the girls looked at Anna with such envy because she had Kristoff. For Mizore and Elsa, they yearned that kind of relationship but for Rozalin she's already happy that she has Adell but can't help the feeling that she wanted some kind of relationship like that without being hinder by her pride.

Mizore frowned at that then she heard Tsuna's voice that snapped her thoughts away "So, guys we should get going its dusk and they say that it's dangerous on the streets at night" Tsuna said. Mizore looked at Tsuna and checked him up, she saw a cute boy who has friendly aura and honest eye then blushed as she finds Tsuna very attractive. "Yeah, you're right even though there's no need to rush we should be careful so I'm thinking that we could probably be more alert, it may looked like we're paranoids but you can't be too careful" Hiccup said comfortingly. The group nodded "Heh, I'll have to fight thugs, robbers or snatchers if they mess with my friends because that's just my style" Adell declared earning a small laugh from his friends while Rozalin rolled her eyes at Adell's antics "_You and your styles Adell. Thought I can't say I hate them, in fact I like your styles_" Rozalin said to herself mentally. Tsuna smiled as Hiccup nodded at Adell then the group started walking towards a small mart. "So… what do you guys do in your spare time?" Tsuna asked trying to start a conversation. "Ah well, I make stuff I guess and draw some blueprints and some stuffs back home" Hiccup said in a usual tone as if that was completely ordinary. Elsa raised an eyebrow "what are those 'stuffs' that you make if I may ask?" she asked intrigued by what he could make.

"Um… I think it would best not to tell you guys, not that I don't trust you guys or anything, just not a good idea for you guys to know" Hiccup answered. Elsa sighed "So what kind of stuff do you draw Hiccup?" Anna asked curiously. "Ah, well it's mostly beautiful views of nature" Hiccup answered. "Sounds interesting, could you show it to us some time Hiccup?" Ji asked. "Uhh, sure. Why not" Hiccup answered seeing that there's nothing wrong with it. "Ah, well so what you guys do?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah, well I boxed before though as of now I'm kind of practicing mix martial arts I guess" Adell answered. They nodded in understanding "So what do you do on your spare time Tsuna?" Hiccup asked. "Not much, relax I guess" Tsuna answered as the group raised an eyebrow. Tsuna saw their rection then sighed "I just relax and nothing else" Tsuna said. The group sighed in lack of detail but accepted nonetheless "So how about you Ji?" Tsuna asked. "I just wait" Ji said plainly while the group except Miwayumi looked at him confused. "Wait for what?" Anna asked slightly annoyed at the simple answer with no details at all. Ji didn't said anything then just sighed then waved her off gesturing to forget about it and move on. The gang was slowly heading back to an awkward silence but then they have arrived at the store. The gang bought what they needed and headed back to their respective dorms "So, most guys now that we told our piece now Kristoff and the the girls should tell theirs" Hiccup said.

Kristoff chuckled lightly "Ah, well I make some ice sculptures" Kristoff said then gestured the girls to continue. The girls looked at each other then shrugged "Ah, well I just hang around with Kristoff and my sister" Anna said casually. The guys just shrugged "Well, for me I read books and gardening sometimes" Elsa said. Anna pouted "Don't forget about singing, you sing well you know" Anna spoke. Elsa raised an eyebrow "Eh… I guess that too" Elsa spoke. The group nodded "Have read 50 shades of white?" Hiccup asked innocently not knowing how that ridiculous that sound. The girls stopped dead on their track and narrowed their eyes and looked at Hiccup as the girls suspect him that he meant 50 shades of grey "Have you even read it?" Rozalin asked. Hiccup nodded "Yep, it's comedy with a bit of romance. It's really great, they did started it as a joke though" Hiccup answered. This made the girls raise an eyebrow, to them 50 shades of grey is porn but Hiccup said that it was a joke making them raise questions in their heads. "Well I guess that means no huh?" Hiccup asked. Elsa shook her head "No, I'm afraid not" she answered politely. "Sooo… anyways your turn Rozy" Anna said cheerfully. Rozy ponder for a moment "Ah, well like Elsa I read books and I like gardening" Rozalin spoke, "_Well, and I like being with Adell but no way in hell I'd say that in public_" she mentally added. The guys nodded in acceptance "So how about you Mizore" Tsuna spoke. "Well, I like snow, it reminds me of home plus I prefer the temperature of cold than warm" Mizore admitted.

"Wow, me too. Thought I could say snow doesn't bother much but still it also reminds me of home" Hiccup said honestly. Mizore nodded in acknowledgement at Hiccup and took the stick in her mouth then unwraps another lollipop and puts it her mouth. The gang continued to walk back to their respective dorm in an utter silence.

~Moments later at Hiccup's Room~

Hiccup just finished all of his homework. He stretched a bit then walked towards his bed and lie down. He thought for moment, he thought about his friends. He missed his friends "_I wonder what are the guys doing right now…_" he said to himself mentally. Meanwhile at Astrid's room, Astrid's struggling to complete her math homework. Astrid's not really smart when it comes to math, to her it was the bane of education but knew that it's very important so she can't just ignore it. She sighed in annoyance that Hiccup wasn't there to help her, Hiccup always made things look easy despite that she found it difficult. She thanked that Hiccup was there but now he's not and she missed him dearly "_Hiccup, wherever you are… you're so dead for leaving me alone" she said to herself mentally. Few minutes later, she stood then walked towards her bed and lied over her bed "goodnight Hiccup, stay safe_" she mentally spoke hoping that Hiccup's doing alright then fell asleep. Back to Hiccup, Hiccup sighed as he seems to be having trouble sleeping. Hiccup stood from his bed with a groan of annoyance then he looked around his room to see if everything is in order. Seeing that everything is set and nothing much to do to at least tire him out, he sighed then decided to go out for a night and have a walk. Hiccup walked out of his room to explore. Hiccup walked around 'til he saw a beautiful garden "_Crud, I forgot my notebook. This place is beautiful, Oh well. I just could come back here_" he thought. He continued walking towards it 'til he saw a person, he approached the person cautiously. Once that he managed to get a good look at the person, he saw Elsa sitting on a bench while staring at the beautiful rose garden. He took a step back and planned to go somewhere else not wanting to disturb Elsa. He turned around to walk away but only managed to trip himself as he fell flat on his face then groaned "Ouch…" he muttered to himself.

Elsa heard something fell as he looked around and saw Hiccup stood then dusted himself off. "Henry? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked. Hiccup faced Elsa "Uhh.. yeah, well I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around then saw this beautiful garden" Hiccup answered. Seeing the truth on Hiccup's eyes, Elsa nodded in acceptance then stared back at the garden while Hiccup not really wanted to disturb he just stayed put as he stared at the garden as well. Still sensing Hiccup's presence, Elsa looked around and saw Hiccup away from her and staring at the garden as well. She sighed "Henry" she called. Hiccup looked at Elsa in confusion then Elsa patted the other side of the bench. Hiccup walked towards Elsa and sat beside her "Thanks" Hiccup spoke while Elsa nodded then both of them stared and admired the garden. Hiccup sighed in content, the view is just simply beautiful. Elsa looked at him in confusion "What?" Hiccup asked. "Elsa shook her head "nothing" she answered then the two stared at the garden once more. "Say, Henry what color of rose do you think represents you?" Elsa asked. Hiccup sighed "None… I'm not a rose. Well mom said that I am bird, flying freely and can soar high and reach places" He answered honestly. Elsa sighed "You?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know" Elsa admitted. "well, as far as I can see you seemed to be a mixture of light pink and white rose" Hiccup spoke. Elsa raised an eyebrow then looked at him confused. "Why is that?" she asked curiously. "Well, a mixture of light pink and white because of your gentleness, grace that you could really tell that you superb high class, sweet person which I really could tell without knowing why, your silent sometimes which is Mizore as well but her silence is like a predator stalking her prey" Hiccup answered. Meanwhile at Tsuna's window, Mizore sneezed then Tsuna woke up as he heard a noise then looked around and saw nothing then slept again as Mizore continued to watch him sleep. Back to Hiccup and Elsa, "Secrecy, we may all have secrets but you seemed to have allot and lastly humility" Hiccup continued. Elsa blushed lightly, she didn't knew what to say, it was sincere unlike the other boys she met that only wants her as a trophy, a girl to give them pleasure or anything. Hiccup was just being Hiccup and nothing else "Thanks" she said quietly. Hiccup nodded then looked at his watch, it's really late "Uhh.. we should probably get back to our dorms, it's really late" Hiccup spoke. Elsa nodded then kissed Hiccup's cheeks "thanks for being sweet" she spoke with a slight blush. Hiccup blushed brightly "U-uh, y-yeah… see you a-at c-class.." he bid farewell as he stuttered shyly. Elsa giggled a bit then nodded "see you Hiccup" she spoke then walked back towards her dorm.

Hiccup was a bit glad that she now uses his nickname. Hiccup sighed in content then looked up and saw the moon "_what an absolute good night. Mom, dad, Astrid and the rest goodnight to you all_" he said mentally. He walked back towards his dorm but suddenly he saw Mizore staring at Tsuna's window. "Mizore, you should head back to your dorm, its late" Hiccup said politely despict the fact that Mizore seemed to be somewhat creep. Mizore nodded then headed back towards her dorm as Hiccup opened the door of his room then he walked inside and closed the door. He walked towards his bed then lie down, he then remembers the kiss. He involuntarily rubbed his cheek where Elsa kissed then smiled happily with a slight blush. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~The next day~

The guys went out of their rooms and greeted each other then headed towards their classroom. Unfortunately as they arrived in front of the school's gate they found themselves surrounded by girls. "uhhh… guys? What should we do?" Hiccup asked quietly enough for the guys could only hear, a bit frightened. "I'm not sure but maybe if we ask politely they will leave us alone or at least let us pass" Tsuna whispered unsure but it's better than doing nothing. The guys nodded "um.. girls if you don't mind could you let us pass? We don't want to be late for our class" Hiccup asked politely to the girls. The girls giggled only in response and let out a path as the mayhem just only began. The guys reluctantly walked back towards their class as they feel the predatorily gaze of the females, well except for Ji who didn't cared and the girls doesn't like him at all. "This is getting ridiculous and weird…" Hiccup muttered but enough to be heard by the guys beside him. They sighed (except Ji) in annoyance "I just hope that this won't continue 'til the end of this year's semester" Tsuna admitted. Un be known to them that it wouldn't end as they would struggle at this year's semester. They arrived at their class and saw their friend who aren't blood thirsty as the females that gave them a predatorily gaze.

"Hey guys" Adell greeted with a smile. "Oh, hey Adell, it's good to know that your early as always" Rozalin greeted back with an almost uncaring tone which made Adell sweat dropped at her greeting. "Uhh… yeah, what an enthusiastic greeting you have there Rozy" Adell dead panned. "Oh, Good morning Adell, Hiccup, Tsuna and Ji" Anna greeted cheerfully as always. Ji tipped his hat a bit since it's his way of his greeting and acknowledgement. Miwayumi snatched Ji's hat immediately after tipping his hat "I told you not to wear a hat indoors!" Miwayumi exclaimed in annoyance "Tch…" Ji just made an audible noise, he clearly loves his hat. "Oh hello Hiccup" Elsa greeted smiling and to girls she seemed to be glowing. This just made the girls have suspicion that something had come between Hiccup and Elsa. "Good morning Elsa" Hiccup greeted back with a sincere smile only to make Elsa blush slightly clearly after that fateful night she liked Hiccup for liking her the way she is not with such shallow reason like her beauty. The guys headed back to their respective seats and chat about some random guys stuff.

The girls (Except Mizore since she was still unseen) looked at Elsa with disbelief, Elsa noticed "What?" she asked confused. The girls look of disbelief turned into a smirk "Oooh, so it's Hiccup now Elsa? What happened to 'I don't like boys' thingi" Anna teased. Elsa blushed lightly then looked away "t-that's none o-of your business a-and I still don't like b-boys, Hiccup's a friend and f-friends should be nice to e-each other" Elsa reasoned despite the fact that she really like Hiccup since he's nice not shallow and very handsome. Miwayumi chuckled lightly "Well, yeah of course you have to be nice to your friend but technically you kinda ignored guys though I don't blame you, most guys just ogle at your beauty, I hate to admit it but in this case Ji is right" Miwayumi admitted. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused. "Well Ji said that just because you're attractive means it's good thing but it's actually has it negative part, which kind of also attracts perverts, assholes and psychos as well. At this point good guys are rare now a days so it'll be hard for you to find a good person" Miwayumi answered. Elsa sighed in disappointment but remembering that Hiccup isn't one of the most men so it just means that they could be truly friends maybe even be best friends which set her mood brightly because it's been a while since she saw a 'good guy'. She looked at Hiccup who was laughing at some joke then he noticed her looking at him. He smile brightly at Elsa who just smiled back with a slight blush on her face. Elsa realized something "Say, Miwayumi you're beautiful yet you don't have a boyfriend , I wonder why is that?" Anna asked. Miwayumi shrugged "I'm not just interested in it yet plus as of now I still have a big brother if I needed help but never the less not interested at the moment" She answered honestly.

"And who is this big brother of yours?" Anna asked curiously. Miwayumi raised an eyebrow "Ji, of course. He may be a pain but ….. meh, he's a pain, a pain that will keep you from being zombified" Miwayumi answered. "What? What the heck are you talking about?" Anna asked. "Well, if everything would be great all the time we'll end up bored and lacking of pain in our lives will either turn us into a mindless zombies or become insane" Miwayumi answered. The girls nodded in acceptance but suddenly they heard a voice behind them "That's very insightful of you Miwayumi". They turned around and saw Mizore "Hey, Mizore how come you always have lollipop?" Anna asked. "it's because that it helps your brain to function more, helps you think faster a bit" Mizore answered **(A/N: Yeah well, It's basically Spanner's reason since he always have lollipop and fortunately he even makes it himself)**. Anna nodded in acceptance then suddenly Ms. Preire came, they prepared themselves as the class started.

**Hope that you guys enjoyed the fluff moment, I think… anyways review if you'd like but no flammers please.**


End file.
